


Metallic Ink (Art)

by Black_Byakko



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Byakko/pseuds/Black_Byakko





	Metallic Ink (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowdianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/gifts).




End file.
